The Gamer's Bet
by Meri Leilune
Summary: Sora and Roxas are playing video games, when Roxas makes a little bet with Sora. Now losing this bet, Roxas has to be Sora's boyfriend for 2 weeks. But Axel tries to break up the two boys' fostering relationship. What will happen? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

Kingdom Hearts Galaxy Tales: The Gamer's Bet

It was a warm summer evening. The house was mostly quiet, except for the living room, where Sora and I were laughing and giggling. Riku and Axel had left for the evening to watch a movie, leaving Sora and me alone in the large, four bedroom house. We were both bored, so we decided to play a video game.

"Which game do you want to play?" Sora asked.

"Mario Kart. You owe me a rematch," I said.

"'Kay."

Sora placed the disc into the Nintendo Wii. The game started up, and we sat down on the floor and began to play.

"What player do you want?" I asked.

"Luigi, of course."

"Fine, I'll choose... Daisy."

"You always choose Daisy, Roxas."

"So?"

"Pick someone else for a change."

"All right... I pick Peach."

Sora snickered.

"What?" I asked, "Was it something I said?"

"Just think for a minute. Pick? Peach? Her name is a fruit?"

"Sora, that was lame. You are so stupid," I laughed.

"I would've said the same thing if you'd had picked Daisy."

"'Cause her name is a flower?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

I scoffed. "Did I mention you're stupid? Let's just play the game already!"

I pressed the Start button and our race began. Sora's fingers were pressing the buttons madly, not concentrating on anything but the game that was in front of him. I, on the other hand, was easily distracted. I was amused at how Sora was focused on beating me, since I was so far in the lead. I decided to make a little wager.

"Sora?" I asked.

"Yeah, Roxas?" he said as he was mashing the buttons.

I paused the game and Sora was snapped out of his gaming trance. He looked at me in frustration and said, "Hey! What'd you do that for?"

"Cool your jets, Sora, I just wanted to make a little bet," I said calmly.

"All right, what's the bet?"

"If I win Mario Kart, which I know I will, you have to do one thing for me, no matter how embarrassing, stupid or disgusting it is."

Sora laughed at me and said, "Cocky, aren't you, Roxy? But what do I get if I win?"

"Hmm... I have to do one thing for you no matter what it is."

He thought for a minute, then said, "Deal."

We shook hands on the bet and pinky-swore, and I continued our game. We were on the final lap, and Sora's kart was right on my tail. I figured I had nothing to worry about, since we were nearing the finish line. Suddenly, we drove past a set of item boxes, and Sora hit one. He received a lightning bolt, and I thought, "Oh, no!" He hit me with it, raced past me, and crossed the finish line.

"Ha! Take that, sucka!" Sora shouted in victory.

"Dammit!" I moaned.

"And now... to claim my prize!" he said with glee.

"Double dammit, the bet! I forgot! Okay... what do you want me to do?"

"Let's see... what I want you to do is...."

I waited in anticipation as Sora thought out what he wanted me to do.

"Be my boyfriend."

My jaw dropped. "What the hell?"


	2. Chapter 2

Sora: What kind of mess have you gotten us into?

Roxas: Yeah, I don't wanna date him!

Sora: Hey, what's wrong with me?

Satina: Calm down, you two!

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own the Kingdom Hearts characters. If I did, Sora would be in a dress.**

Sora: Hey!

Satina: Now, let us continue with Kingdom Hearts Galaxy Tales: The Gamer's Bet.

Roxas: Oh, here we go.

* * *

Kingdom Hearts Galaxy Tales: The Gamer's Bet

Chapter Two

"_Be my boyfriend."_

_My jaw dropped. "What the hell?"_

'_Sora's asking me to what? To be his what?' _I thought in a frenzy.

"Er… Um… I…" I stuttered.

Sora leaned in closer, a smirk on his usually innocent face. "What, Roxy?" he said.

I blushed and turned away, but Sora took his hand and turned my face back around. He gazed at me with lust in his eyes.

"Do I need to remind you of the bet? One thing, no matter what it is."

Before I could open my mouth to try to smooth talk my way out of this, Sora pressed his lips against mine. His slick tongue forced its way inside my small mouth and began to explore. I reluctantly wrapped my arms around him and deepened the kiss. We stopped for a moment to breathe.

"Roxas…" Sora panted.

Just then, we heard the front door open, and we separated from our embrace.

"We're back, guys," a voice called from the foyer.

"In here, Riku," Sora answered. Then he whispered to me, 'Riku and Axel can't know. This is our little secret.'

I nodded. '_What the hell have I gotten myself into?' _I thought.


End file.
